I Wish
by Ambereyes-Jaypaw Fangirl
Summary: What if Spottedleaf survived? What would change? Rated T just Incase. SpottedXFire Flamers will be dumped in the pool. Note: This idea HAS been done before, so I'm sorry if it seems I took your idea. Chapter two is up!
1. Dying

**Note: SandXFire fans, beware. I don't support the pairing. This is a SpottedXFire fic, so if you don't like, don't read.**

The world is blurry. It feels like everything is swirling around me. Thunderclouds hung heavily in the sky. Blood leaks out of the gash on my throat. I feel life being slowly sucked out of me. I am dying. It was Clawface, that ShadowClan traitor to StarClan. Medicine cats like me should be respected, not murdered. StarClan's voices are calling.

'_Spottedleaf'_

'_Spottedleaf'_

Is that Featherwhisker, Lionheart, and Redtail I hear? I don't wish to join them so soon, but I have no choice. I would miss the clan desperately. Caring for all of them, from kits to elders. I have saved lives, and I have also lost some cats, I loved being a medicine cat. But recently, I've been beginning to question my duty. The hardest rule to follow used to be easy. '_You can't have a mate or kits.'_ Featherwhisker told me again and again. But I saw pain in his eyes every time he said it. Did he love someone? Do I love someone? I should know the answer to the second question, but I don't. Maybe I'm just not admitting it to myself.  
Pawsteps thump behind me, maybe there is hope, and can I survive? I try and gurgle for help, it brings pain to my wound, but I have some hope. There is fear-scent clung to the fur of the cat. "Spottedleaf! He did this to you and stole the kits?" it is Yellowfang who is yowling above me. More cats are coming into the clearing. They are wailing with fear. I feel a tongue rasp my wound, but it wasn't Yellowfang's. It is Firepaw's.

"It'll be alright Spottedleaf." He whispers, "Yellowfang has gone to get herbs, Bluestar is going to send warriors to ShadowClan, we'll get the kits back."

My head is swirling, does he love me? I always considered him as a good friend. But what if it was more than just that. What if I love him too? I can't think straight. My head is buzzing. My breaths are ragged. The world has gone blank and my pain ebbs.

I hear a familiar voice that I cannot place and the scent of crowfood hangs in the air.

_The pool of moonlight will shine black and Sparks will shatter darkness._

_The pool of moonlight will shine black and Sparks will shatter darkness._

_The pool of moonlight will shine black and Sparks will shatter darkness._

What does the new Prophecy mean? It shows the future to come. I need to tell Bluestar! I open my eyes and let out a sigh. The forest scents enter my nostrils again and my pain returns to my body. Yellowfang is standing over me in my den. She must've managed to move me here. "You are awake!" she exclaims, " Your breathing was so slow, I thought I would lose you for sure."

"I had a dream. I'll have to tell you later."

"Okay, you get some sleep. The cats are back from ShadowClan, they have saved the kits."

I nod happily; ThunderClan has pulled through, again. I feel exhausted and weak. I rest my head on the soft moss in the bedding. It seems easier to breathe now. I try and get some sleep. But sleep won't come. I hear more moving around the den. Then Bluestar calls a meeting. I get up instinctively, "You shouldn't come, Spottedleaf"

"I need to!" I say stubbornly, and I stagger outside. Bluestar began to speak,

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He/She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Firepaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Firepaw and Graypaw said in unison

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Graypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Graystripe. Firepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Fireheart. The Clan honors your Bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Graystripe, Fireheart, Graystripe, Fireheart." The Clan calls. I join in as loudly as I can. I go over to Fireheart and give him a gentle lick on his face. He purrs back to me in thanks and his eyes met mine for a heartbeat before he looked away. A giddy feeling creeps up my paws

_I'm a medicine cat, remember._ I scold myself before returning to my den, and this time sleep comes to me quickly. My dreams don't disturb me this time.


	2. Embarrassment

**Note: This Chapter isn't in Spottedleaf's POV like the last one. And I will say this again, THIS IS NOT FIREXSAND! And please review. Flames will be laughed at.**

_Italics- _Thoughts of the character.

**Bold- **Authors notes

Underline- Emphasis

Spottedleaf woke up at sunhigh the next day. She normally thought that only kittype ts did that, but then again, she almost died yesterday. She saw some movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head to look. It was Yellowfang, pulling a thorn out of Cinderkit's paw.

"Ow! It hurts!" Cinderkit mewed loudly.

"It's over! Don't play near that thorn bush again, go back to Frostfur!" Yellowfang scolded her, and she scampered away. Then Yellowfang realized Spottedleaf had woken, "You're awake, finally!"  
"No, I'm asleep." She replied sarcastically.

Yellowfang let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and said, "And you're obviously better as well, I'm going to get some fresh-kill!" and she started walking outside. _Wow, she's in a good mood! _Spottedleaf thought. But Yellowfang stopped abruptly and Fireheart came in with two voles in his mouth.

"Whitestorm sent me to give you these!" he said through his mouthful.

"You aren't an apprentice anymore, Fireheart!" Yellowfang teased while Fireheart dropped the food. Spottedleaf suddenly realized how hungry she was. She tore into the vole quickly.

"Spottedleaf, after this, can you fetch some Marigold for me? And bring another cat with you!" Yellowfang asked

_Who does she think I am? A kit? She's being too overprotective!_ Spottedleaf thought while saying out loud, "Okay, but…"

"I'll go with her!" Fireheart cut in eagerly.

_Great! What if I let something slip?_ "Fine." She said reluctantly, Yellowfang would wonder why if she didn't let him come with her. She padded out of the den, closely followed by Fireheart.

"Marigold… Marigold" she muttered, trying to catch the scent of the herb. _He's distracting me!_ A prickling feeling at the back of her neck made her aware that Fireheart was watching her. _Can't he at least look away for a heartbeat?! _

Then Spottedleaf finally caught a faint scent of marigold, and followed it. It led to a bush, she knew there was marigold growing there! How come she hadn't come to it right away?

"Found it?" Fireheart said, breaking the silence.

"Yes…" she said, and grasped the herb in her teeth and uprooted it. She turned and walked over to Fireheart. He couldn't help noticing how she was purposely avoiding his gaze. _Why? _Her pelt brushed against him as she passed, and her fur seemed to poof up for a heartbeat. _Why?_ He thought again.

Fireheart's sleep was invaded that night; he was in a forest, but not his own. A voice kept on whispering, "Fire alone… fire alone will save our clan…" and occasionally, it would whisper something different. "The pool of moonlight will shine black and Sparks will shatter darkness…"

StarClan was trying to tell him something! What? Sparks… sparks are from fire, but what could the connection mean? What were the ancestors whispering? Why were they telling him this?

Suddenly, a swooping sensation filled his stomach, he felt like he was falling. He struggled and writhed, yowling with shock. His paw hit something and a voice hissed, "Back off, kittypet!" he blinked open his eyes and saw a very angry Longtail glaring at him. "What are you dreaming of? ShadowClan sending you scampering to the twoleg den you belong in?"

"No! I wasn't dreaming!" Fireheart lied quickly, covering up his slight embarrassment. He got up and padded out of the den. He felt a crisp breeze hit him and breathed in the fresh air. Graystripe lay outside, grooming himself.

"Oh, hello Fireheart! Bluestar wants to speak with you!" He meowed.

"And you two, Graystripe!" Bluestar appeared out of her den. "I have something to ask you two…."

"Fireheart and Graystripe have gone to bring back WindClan!" Spottedleaf said excitedly to Yellowfang, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! I couldn't believe when Brokenstar…" she stopped suddenly, then started again, her voice slightly choked, "drove them out."

Spottedleaf was slightly confused at this. What did she feel for this tyrant? Does Yellowfang have a past she has hidden away? _Possible_ Spottedleaf thought, _definitely possible. _

It was a couple evenings later when Fireheart, Graystripe came back, with the patrol with them. Fireheart had a deep gash slashed across his chest, and Graystripe looked beaten up and miserable. Bluestar immediately asked what happened, and Tigerclaw was more than happy to explain the battle that occurred only because of the new warriors' foolish mistake. Bluestar soon quickly directed them all to the medicine cats' den.

Spottedleaf discovered that Fireheart's wound was deeper than she thought, and if wasn't treated quickly, it would lead to an infection. She slathered cobwebs all over it and some of the marigold she collected with him. Her stomach gave a sudden jolt. _Why was I so hostile to him then?_ "Fireheart, I recommend staying the night, there is worse danger of an infection in the warriors den."

He nodded, "Thanks Spottedleaf." And he gave her muzzle a gentle lick. She felt a small prickle of emotion and for a heartbeat, forgot she was a medicine cat and nuzzled him back. Then she withdrew, embarrassed and walked back into her part of the den, to get some sleep.


	3. Fever

**Note: Nothing really, just remember to review. NO FLAMES**

**Nobody's POV**

The night brings foreboding. Spottedleaf's dreams seemed to be clouded with an uncertain terror, as if something bad was happening. She was in a forest, thick with undergrowth and vines. Smells of sickness and fear entered her nostrils, not coming from any particular destination. Suddenly, smoke hung in the air, making her sense of sight and smell blurry. But she still kept her eyes wide open. A fire was raging on a clump of dead wood. Sparks burst off it, and formed the shape of a cat. She ran, feeling terror engulf her. And a strange pulling sensation grabbed her. It seemed to be pulling her into nothingness.

Spottedleaf's eyes blinked open, she was awake. But she could still smell faint whips of smoke, and a strange feeling of foreboding still clung to her. It was almost dawn. The stars still shined but the sun was just beginning to rise. Yellowfang wasn't in her bedding, she always woke up early, despite the fact that she could move into the elder's den and sleep until sunhigh. She padded through her den, a bunch of poppy heads in her jaws. "Spottedleaf!" She rasped through her mouthful, "You're up late!"

"Late for you, maybe." She replied, "How is Fireheart?"

"He isn't better, maybe even worse, but he's a young warrior and can be healed easily."

"What do you mean? What happened." Spottedleaf asked, a slight prick of panic jolted through her.

"He has a small fever, nothing I can't heal." But her voice didn't sound as sure as usual. "He woke up this night, complaining of a bellyache, so I gave him some poppy seeds and watermint." She explained.

Spottedleaf padded over to Fireheart, who was asleep, and snoring slightly. She detected strange warmth coming off of him though, "Yellowfang…" Spottedleaf called.

"What? I'm in the middle of doing something!" she hissed angrily.

"It's Fireheart, he has a fever."

"Just give him borage leaves!"

"But we are all out!" Spottedleaf hissed, angry that Yellowfang didn't seem to care that much.

"Go get some!"

"Fine!" And Spottedleaf stormed out of the den, in a bad mood. Yellowfang's attitude irked her. She was trotting to the gorse tunnel when she Sandpaw looking at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Hi Spottedleaf! Is Fireheart feeling better?" She asked.

"He has developed a fever, but he'll fight it off." Then a question popped into her head, "Why do you ask? As I recall, a couple of days ago you called him a 'cowardly kittypet' what's with the change?"

"Well." she looked slightly embarrassed, "He helped me a bit during the battle with RiverClan…" her voice trailed off then she walk away, without saying another word.

_Well, that was strange._ She walked through the forest, keeping her eyes and nose open for a sign of borage. But a strange idea kept on probing her mind. _Does Sandpaw like Fireheart?_ And a feeling of jealousy pounded through her, and she began to argue with herself.

_Maybe it's for the best!_

_But I love him; Sandpaw hated him about a heartbeat ago!_

_She is allowed to be his mate!_

_Medicine cats before me have fallen in love._

_Stick to the warrior code!_

_Stick to your desire!_

Spottedleaf snapped out of it when the smell of borage entered her nostrils. _I must focus on this for now_. And she grasped it in her teeth and uprooted it. She raced back to camp, with nothing in mind but to cure Fireheart's fever.

She entered her den again, and bounded over to Fireheart. His breathing was slightly more ragged then before, and he was now awake. Spottedleaf blinked. This didn't seem like a normal fever. "Fireheart, you need to eat this." She urged.

"Okay." He replied, but his voice sounded raspy. He sat up, and chewed the nasty tasting leaves with a grimace on his face

"I need to check your wound." Fireheart nodded and laid back into his bedding, letting Spottedleaf examine the scratch. Her fears were confirmed, an infection had begun to set in. _Maybe the herbs didn't respond! It sometimes happens._ And she sighed, padding over to the herb storage, where Yellowfang was eating a mouse.

"So there you are! You were so absorbed with your mouth to realize that Fireheart's wound had gotten worse! You should've cleaned it today, then maybe the infection wouldn't have set in!" Spottedleaf hissed.

For a second, a strange look appeared on Yellowfang's face, then it vanished, "I'll treat him, you can get fresh-kill." Spottedleaf wanted to stay here, and make sure Fireheart was okay, but she reluctantly trudged off, realizing that she hadn't eaten in what felt like moon.

That night, Yellowfang said she had treated the wound the best she could, but it didn't seem to get any better. It felt like forever before Spottedleaf finally slipped into sleep, but when she did, dreams came to her almost immediately. Featherwhisker stood in front of her. Joy coursed through her at the sight of her old mentor, but a question clouded her mind. _What does he have to tell me? _"Featherwhisker?"

"Spottedleaf, I must speak to you."

**Fireheart's POV**

Where am I? All my pain is gone, but why? A fluffy white cat is bent talking to a tortoiseshell, which I recognize at once as Spottedleaf.

" Featherwhisker! Is it something about Fireheart? Is he going to jon you?" panic clouded her voice, but I couldn't see why. Spottedleaf was a medicinie cat, who had probably lost cats under her care before. Why does she worry about me so much? Who is Featherwhisker?

"Fireheart will have a place in StarClan when the time comes, but that isn't now." Relief swept over me, and apparently Spottedleaf as well.

"Great! But what have you come to tell me?'

"That your future is unpredictable, your decisions could change the clan's future. StarClan thought you were going to die that night when Clawface attacked, but you luckily survived. But because of this, a new prophecy was shown to us. _The pool of moonlight will shine black and Sparks will shatter darkness."_

I gasped, and so did Spottedleaf, StarClan clearly shared it with both of us, but why? What can it mean?

"What does it mean?" Spottedleaf asked.

"You will find out when the time comes, but when it comes is unclear, even to us." Featherwhisker answered

"Okay, do you have anything more to tell me?"  
"Nothing, but I suggest you be careful." Featherwhisker looked into Spottedleaf's eyes, which understood. But I have no idea what he means.

"I will try, Featherwhisker, you know I will, but sometimes that isn't enough."

"Yes, Good-bye."

"Good-bye." And I blinked my eyes open, finding myself in the medicine cat's den again.

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far! Do you have any idea what Featherwhisker meant by, 'be careful'? If you guess right you win a cookie.**


	4. Apprentice Ceremony

**Note: Heck, everyone who reviewed gets a cookie for reviewing! Congrats!**

"Spottedleaf," Bluestar meowed, "has Fireheart healed yet?"

"Yes, he recovered from his fever well. I don't know what it was, but he woke up yesterday, feeling a lot better."

"Good, Cinderkit and Brackenkit are six moons old, they need mentors. I will call a clan meeting now." Bluestar turned around to leave the medicine cat's den, but Spottedleaf called after her.

"Bluestar, I need to speak to you about something, meet me here after the clan meeting!"

"Okay. Has StarClan told you something?" She asked.

"Yes, and I need help to figure it out!"  
"Have you told Yellowfang yet?"  
"Not yet. Call the clan meeting now!" Spottedleaf hissed. She didn't like the idea of telling Yellowfang. She wasn't too happy with Yellowfang's irritable attitude. But she was a medicine cat, and has a right to know what StarClan says.

"Okay, go get Fireheart!" Bluestar meowed, and bounded out of the den, the moonlight making her fur shine. She went into the fern tunnel leading to the main clearing.

Spottedleaf padded into her den and found Fireheart, sleeping. She nudged him with her muzzle to wake him up. "Fireheart…"

"What is it? It's moonhigh!" He yawned.

"Bluestar is going to call a clan meeting, come on! Do you want me to drag you there like a kit?"

As soon as Fireheart heard that, he stood up immediately, muttering just loudly enough for Spottedleaf to hear, "_I'm not a kit!"_

She let out a small mew of laughter and Fireheart whirled around to look at her. "What's so funny?" He hissed.

"Nothing, come on!"

"Okay! Okay!"

And Fireheart ran up into the fern tunnel. Spottedleaf followed, and felt leaves crunch under her paws. It was leaf-fall now, and the trees are loosing their now golden leaves. But this was never a happy occasion for a medicine cat. This meant more trips to stock up on all the herbs that may die in frosts. And leaf-bare would always bring sickness, from minor whitecough to devastating blackcough, which had killed her mentor, Featherwhisker.

"All cats old enough to catch their prey, come to highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled loudly. Frostfur guided her two kits out. Cinderkit looked extremely excited. Brackenkit was trying to be serious, but eagerness still flickered in his amber eyes. "This moonhigh, I have called us together to name two new apprentices. Come forward!" She flicked her tail to beckon to kits over. Cinderkit bounced over happily. Brackenkit walked in a way that he _thought_ was dignified and warrior-like. "From this day on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Cinderpaw!"  
"Cinderpaw!" the new apprentice mewed her name out loud, but then looked slightly embarrassed.

"Fireheart," Bluestar continued, ignoring the gray kit, "you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be responsible for Cinderpaw's training! I hope you pass on what I taught you to this apprentice. And also, what Lionheart and Tigerclaw taught you…" Her eyes grew sad at the thought of the golden deputy, who had died in the battle with ShadowClan. "And this kit," she dipped her head at Brackenkit "will be known as Brackenpaw until he receives his warrior name." Brackenpaw was silent, unlike his sister. "Graystripe, you had a wonderful mentor in Lionheart, pass on all the knowledge you gained from him on to Brackenpaw." Graystripe nodded his head. His eyes glimmered with happiness, because of his new apprentice. But they also held sadness at the mention of Lionheart's name. He touched his nose to the golden-brown tom, and Fireheart looked awkward, realizing he should as well. He went over to Cinderpaw, and touched his nose against her.

Spottedleaf heard a whisper beside her, and she pricked her ears to catch it. "I feel sorry for Cinderpaw." Dustpaw meowed to Sandpaw. "Having a kittypet younger than us as her mentor." Sandpaw didn't say anything, and a look of guilt came into her eyes. For some reason, Spottedleaf wanted Sandpaw to call Fireheart a kittypet, to taunt and hate him She shook her head to try and clear the thoughts from her mind.

"You okay, Spottedleaf?" Brindleface asked.  
"I'm fine." She replied. _Okay, now to tell Bluestar about these dreams. _Bluestar leapt off the highrock and turned into her den. Spottedleaf headed in after her.

"You said StarClan shared something with you. What is it?" Bluestar meowed.

"They told me, the pool of moonlight will shine black and Sparks will shatter darkness." Spottedleaf answered.  
"Do you think this may have anything to do with the prophecy, fire alone will save our clan?" Bluestar asked.

"Maybe. But, what pool of moonlight? Are they talking about the moonstone?"

"I don't know, Spottedleaf, if you receive any more signs, or a clue to what this all means, be sure to tell me."

Spottedleaf nodded, "I will, Bluestar." And she headed out of the den.

"And also," she called, "tell Yellowfang about this.

Spottedleaf gave a small sigh, and ran out, not looking forward to telling Yellowfang.


End file.
